thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Kids
(The Channel Awesome logo is shown, followed by 2018 NC title sequence. Open on NC sleeping on the couch, snoring and all, surrounded by various pop culture memorabilia of all kinds. Lying on the floor, Tamara and Malcolm are wide awake, unable to sleep because of NC's snoring; from their perspective, it sounds like all kinds of loud noises: a jackhammer, an elephant trumpet, a Tarzan yell, a Howie Long yell, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex roar. Suddenly, outside, the moon explodes, turning into a sun, looking like the one from ''Teletubbies, and NC is wide awake and smiling; he puts on his glasses)'' NC: MORNING! (brushes his hand in front of his friends' faces, to their annoyance) Wake up, wake up! Wake up, wake up! It's Saturday morning! Tamara: (groggily) Critic, we didn't get much sleep. NC: Too excited for your bowl of (takes two bowls of...) Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix! (gives them to his friends) It's part of a complete breakfast! Malcolm: (disgusted) From where, Dairy Queen's dumpster? NC: Now, don't be like that. I poured you each a bowl of that last Saturday in preparation for this! Tamara: You mean this has been out for a week?! NC: It helps open up the flavors. (Malcolm looks toward his bowl, looking rather sick; the cereal is a very moldy green) Tamara: (giving NC her bowl) I had a big dinner. Malcolm: (doing likewise) And I'm vegetarian. I'm pretty sure that used to be alive. NC: (shrugs) Suit yourself. (eats the cereal himself) Tamara: Okay, Critic, can you explain why we're up at dick o'clock in the morning? NC: (Laughs with his mouth full) I forgot your humble aid, you know of the ritual of Saturday morning. You see, Saturday morning used to be a special time for kids, we often have friends sleepover the night before and then wake up to the majesty of television: Saturday morning cartoons, each one filled with brain-rotting material coaxing us to buy teeth-rotting material, Unfortunately, TV did its job too well and the following generation said, "Let's just have this shit raise our kids 24/7." Plus, every second of every goddamn day was already Saturday morning cartoons and they got rid of them years later. Society sucks. Malcolm: Okay, we're not ten years old, we had Saturday morning cartoons, too. Tamara: We're just wondering why we're here this Saturday morning? Bobby's World Tom and Jerry Kids Peter Pan and the Pirates Attack of the Killer Tomatoes Beetlejuice Little Shop Taz-Mania Tiny Toon Adventures (and The Plucky Duck Show) Eek! The Cat ''(and ''Eek! Stravaganza) Dog City Batman: The Animated Series Animaniacs X-Men Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Spider-Man The Tick Goosebumps Fox Kids' Decline Godzilla: The Series Power Rangers in Space ''(and ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) Young Hercules Beast Wars: Transformers ''(and ''Beast Machines: Transformers) Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot Digimon Spider-Man: Unlimited Angela Anaconda Notes * Although the Critic is correct in stating that Batman: The Animated Series would later move to Kids' WB!, it actually stayed in reruns on Fox Kids for two years after Kids' WB! began its run (a fact that was even lampshaded in Freakazoid's first episode). Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides